


Wild Fantasies

by MikeyStarchild



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyStarchild/pseuds/MikeyStarchild
Summary: Books are powerful things and when Robert makes the mistake of looking into Drachs' book he unleashed something powerful.Just what had Drach been hiding this entire time...





	Wild Fantasies

Robert was wanting a night out but unfortunately for him, the weather was too bad to go cryptid hunting.

Not finding any other way to pass the time He decided to go to a new bar that had opened up recently.  
When he got there he saw the poor sight that every new bar experiences, poor turn out.

With the place not so crowded he wouldn’t have to deal with the more noisy folk.

Robert: it ain’t no Jim & Kims but if it means getting out of the rain...

There weren’t many familiar faces so Robert didn’t really have anyone to talk to.  
However, he enjoyed the silence so it wasn’t a total loss.  
Just like every other bar, he ordered a shot of whiskey and nothing else.

Robert sat there, dwelling on his own thoughts and Without whiskey or someone talking to him he spent a lot of the time brooding.

The whiskey was placed right in front of him and Robert immediately downed it.

Robert: Hey give me another...

Bartender: Sorry but we can only give out so much at one time you’re going to have to wait.

The bartender walked away and the man huffed in frustration.

Robert: Gah christ!

He might as well have left right then and there if a familiar face didn’t barge into the bar soaking wet.

Robert: Hah got soaked, nerd?  
Drach: Tch and you didn’t even have to do anything.

After shaking the water off his jacket Drach sat next to Robert with a huge smile on his face.  
That much positivity in one person was almost blinding, the brooding man wondered if this light through the dark had a bit of twilight in him.

The two sat there in silence as Drach pulled out his book and once the bartender gave the ok they ordered more shots.

Robert: What do you write in that journal all the time?

Drach: Oh it’s just something I write private stuff in like a diary.

Robert: Heh Dork.

The two of them spent the night steadily getting drunk off their asses and were generally causing a ruckus in the middle of the bar.  
However certain liquids pass through you more than others and Drach had to rush to the bathroom leaving his book behind.

Since Robert was feeling pretty buzzed a lot of his impulse was failing to keep him from looking into the book.  
Making sure Drach went into the bathroom completely he grabbed the book and opened it up to where the ribbon was.

Flipping through the pages left Robert feeling hot and red in the face. What he was seeing he couldn’t believe that an innocent person such as Drach could write something as hot as this...

It was about a succubus tormenting a poor soul into everlasting lust by putting a curse on him.

Robert couldn’t finish it though as Drach came back from the bathroom and he had to promptly put it back where it had been.

Drach: Hey my book moved.

Ok maybe not exactly 

Robert: Oh yeah I had tried getting up and I couldn’t keep my balance so I bumped it.

Drach: Heh and you called me the lightweight.

As the night went on the bartender had kicked the both of them out when they had gotten too rowdy and unfortunately for the bartender, he kicked them out before they had paid and he never realized it.

Drach: Guess you could say the bartender bought us a drink?  
Robert: Hahaha!

Since the rain had lightened up Drach and Robert walked home since the cul de sac wasn’t very far from the bar they were at.

While they were walking back together Robert couldn’t keep his mind off the stuff Drach had written down. The image in his head was vivid like he was experiencing it for himself. The moment he got home he went into his bedroom and thought back to Drachs little story...He stayed up longer than he expected to be.

*Knock*Knock*knock*

Robert was jostled awaked at the sudden banging on his bedroom door.  
Wait why his bedroom door, and this early in the morning? 

Getting up alarmed he quickly grabbed his knife and placed it in the most discreet spot he can manage when he’s half naked.

He reached for the doorknob and with some hesitation, he pulled it open.  
Robert saw nothing there and was confused...had it been from his front door? No, it would’ve been a lot quieter if that was the case.  
Since he had a hangover he closed his door and the knocking started up again.  
He opens the door again and still nothing...

Robert: What the hell is going on.  
?: I don’t know you tell me.

Practically jumping out of his skin Robert turned around and Drach was standing or floating right behind him.

Robert: Drach?  
Drach?: No, but close...

This version of Drach was wearing boots with fishnet leggings that go all the way into its shorts. He had large black wings with large black spirals at his sides.  
Finally, he noticed that this demon didn’t have Drachs' mask and blacks eyes with gold pupils were there.

Drach: You have been very naughty Robert oh so very naughty.  
Robert: What are you!  
Drach: Shouldn’t you already know?

Should he? What did that mean Robert wondered but if it had to do something about last night he couldn’t remember jack shit.

Robert wasted no time in pulling out his knife and taking a swipe at the demon but the demon reacted and gripped his wrist that held the knife.

The demon clenched his fist and this caused Robert to grunt in pain  
The demon didn’t stop until Robert had finally dropped the knife.

Drach?: I’d love to play some more but I have a job to do.

Robert: Wah!

The demon flicked Roberts' forehead and the man couldn’t move.  
Try as he might Robert couldn’t move a single muscle in his body, the demon only chuckled as it had lifted Robert up and faced him away from the other.

The demon stood there and cupped Roberts ass causing Robert to stifle a moan in his throat.

Drach: Ah now doesn’t this feel nice...

The demon rubbed Roberts ass while clenching the cheeks hard and massaging them.

Robert couldn’t help himself this felt too good to resist...  
Robert tried stifling a moan and failed miserably.  
The demon sneered as if he had won something and he had a mischievous look on his face  
It was plotting something he could tell  
The demon gripped Roberts underwear and tore them completely off leaving him exposed.  
Robert felt embarrassed and ashamed that he couldn’t stop this from happening but a small part of him enjoyed this.

Drach: As punishment for looking into the forbidden chapters you’ll suffer from a need that cannot be satisfied, a thirst for pleasure will consume you!

Roberts' eyes grew wide now he realized what the demon had meant but before he could say anything the demon had summoned what looked like a huge dildo but it was moving and it had some kind of opening on the opposite end from the head.  
Robert struggled but still couldn’t move and as the demon closed the gap between his ass and the dildo he grew afraid.

Drach?: This is going to hurt a little.

Robert screamed in utter torment as the demon shoved the dildo into him he could feel the thing move inside him as it went deeper into him.

Robert started blacking out as the demon lifted him and placed him on the bed.  
Before he passed out the last thing he felt was that thing moving up into his belly and the demon saying these words.

Drach?: Have fun...

 

Robert has woken up to the sound of knocking and this time it was at his front door.  
He couldn’t tell if that entire thing was real or all a dream but those cryptids can be tricky so he left it up in the air.  
Robert opened up the door and there was Drach mask and all

Drach: Hey Robert I wanted to check on you before I headed out. 

Robert: You didn't have to but thanks anyway. 

Drach: Oh yeah, I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to have a bite to eat later?

Robert: Eh sure just say the word and I'm there. 

Robert wasn't sure what all this would entail but he hoped that all this would blow over as some crazy wet dream.  
The first thing that he wanted to do with Drach today is to grab a bite to eat, he was feeling really hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wrote this when I was half asleep but I hope you enjoy it  
> It's been the closest thing to a dream daddy fanfic that I actually like so I'm really proud of it. I do plan on continuing it though so watch out for that.


End file.
